How long is forever?
by Emika
Summary: 2 years after stars season, Usagi is now 18. Mamoru returns from college with a little surprise for Usagi but his plans are interupted by and old enemy awakened and in search for revenge on the Royal family of the Moon
1. Innocence of the rabbit

How long is forever?: A Usagi/Mamoru Romance  
Part 1: Innocence of the rabbit  
Rated: G  
Written by: Kirsti Chibibunny4000@aol.com or Fire_princess@sailormoon.com   
  
  
Hey fellow moonatics. My name's Kirstin (So we don't have pronunciation problems   
~~~(K-EAR-st-IN)) but most my friends call me Kirsti or Kirst or Kir ect. .   
Anyway that's not the point. The point is I love anime (SM is #1) and am a   
hopeless romantic. Thanks for giving my story a chance! When I'm not in a blah   
mood I really am a good writer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon charecters, they are   
entitled to the incredibly cool Naoko Takeuchi. Simply, there is not much else   
to say so I will not bore you with it.  
-----  
  
It was barely 5:00 am when the sun slowly began to rise into the sky,   
casting small rays of light which exploded into bright bursts of color.   
Had it been any other day, Usagi Tsukino would have slept though it.   
Instead, the young adult was by her window, though still dressed in her pajamas   
she was indeed wide awake. Her sky blue eyes, filled with innocence, stared at   
the sunrise in amazement. Her hand pressed gently against the glass as if it   
would give her a better view. The light painted soft pinks and purples upon her   
elegant features.   
Luna stirred slowly and her large red eyes opened. She stretched and when   
her eyes opened again, they widened. Usagi-chan? Up at this hour? She jumped   
onto the window cill. For a moment, she just stared at Usagi. She had changed so   
much since they had met four years ago. From the first battle with Jadeite to   
the last battle with Galaxia, she had matured greatly. This was not the crybaby   
Usagi Tsukino she had met years ago. No. She was no longer "Odango Atama". This   
was Sailor Moon. This was the leader of the sailor senshi and princess of the   
moon. She smiled faintly. "Usagi?" She inquired. "Why are you up so early on a   
Saturday?"  
The eighteen-year-old stared out the window with fascination in her eyes.   
"You know Luna, I don't think I've ever been able to enjoy a sunrise like this."   
She mumbled softly.  
"That's because you always sleep in..." Luna said pointedly. She cocked   
her head to the side. "Is that why you're up?"  
Usagi shook her head, a bubbly expression riding on her face as she   
giggled happily. "No, Luna." She went no further than that before staring at her   
phone and then back at the window. She sighed. "I'm waiting for Mamo-chan to   
call." She gushed slightly.   
Luna blinked. "Mamoru-san? Call at this early?"  
Usagi giggled again. "He'll be calling from the airport Luna. He wants me   
to be the first to know he's home." She hugged her pillow tightly to her chest,   
grinning brightly. The perfect picture of a teen in love.   
Luna looked at Usagi and smiled. Yes, this was destined to be. Mamoru and   
Usagi had been faced with so many trials yet still they were together. They were   
each other's soul mates. There was no doubt there. The small pink haired child   
in the room above them was the proof of it. She smiled, thinking of Chibi-Usa   
with Diana curled up beside her. Diana-Her thoughts were shattered by the   
ringing of the phone by Usagi's bedside and a squeal of excitement that   
followed.  
Usagi picked up the phone quickly, clearing her throat. "Moshi moshi?" She   
tried to hold in her excitement in by sounding as mature as possible.  
"Usako?" A voice asked, very surprised, through the other end of the   
phone.   
"Yes Mamoru, it's me." She smiled, picturing his handsome face in her   
head. "I remembered you were getting back today and you said you would call me."  
Mamoru chuckled. "All right, who are you and where is my Usako? Usagi I'm   
amazed you remembered that, it was over-"  
"Seven months ago." Usagi inserted. "I missed you Mamo-chan I really did."  
There was a long pause, a silence between the two before Mamoru responded.   
"This isn't right..." He mumbled. "Can you meet me outside of your house?"  
Usagi looked confused. "Okay...I need to get dressed though."  
Mamoru nodded, forgetting he was on the phone. He blushed faintly. "Ok   
I'll be there by the time you're done..." He hung up.  
Usagi stared at the phone before setting it down and bursting towards her   
closet. She opened it slowly, her eyes falling onto the many outfits she had   
bought in the last seven months. Five or so. She pulled out jeans and a soft   
white sweater. As she carefully put in her earrings she heard a car drive up.   
Slowly , with little bursts of a run here and there, she reached the front door.   
Outside, Mamoru was leaning on his car door, a bouquet of roses in his   
hand. He smiled, his deep blue eyes looking at her, fixed on her sky blue ones.   
"Mamoru!" Usagi ran to him and they embraced. Usagi buried her face into   
his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Mamoru hugged her tightly, his eyes closing slowly. "Usako..." He   
whispered softly. The strong desire to be at her side that had been burning   
within him since the day he left was now satisfied. His heart yearned for more   
yet was content with this. "Now this is a welcome home..." He mumbled softly. He   
kissed the top of her head. "I missed you so, I thought I would die..."   
Usagi pulled back to look at him, her sky blue eyes looking in the deep   
ocean blue of his, feeling in complete bliss. "Mamoru I-" She stopped. Mamoru   
had placed two fingers over her lips and she looked at him with confusion in her   
eyes.   
Mamoru leaned in close to her face before removing his fingers and   
whispering. "Don't ruin this with words..."  
Usagi's heart beat fast and hard, she thought it might beat it's way from   
her chest. His warm breath gently brushed her cheek. His face was so close to   
her own.  
Only then did the short distance between their lips cease to exist and   
they were both confronted with the bliss they had set aside for so long it   
seemed. They had locked together, Usagi's arms wrapped tightly around his neck   
as his had done around her waist.   
It was a while until the kiss finally broke and when it did, Usagi was   
gasping slightly for air. Her cheeks burned with blush that stained her cheeks.   
Tears were gathering, slipping out the corners of her eyes. It seemed like it   
had been so long.  
Mamoru smiled gently, his hand raising to caress her face. He gently wiped   
away a tear with his thumb. He grinned broadly at her, looking like a fool in   
love.   
Usagi smiled, but she couldn't seem to stop crying. "Oh Mamo-chan. I'm so   
happy. I missed you so much I almost cried myself to sleep for two months. I   
love you."  
"I know Usako..." His hand traced the outline of her face. "I love you   
too."  
Usagi felt a shiver of relief run though her. It had been seven months   
since she had said that, and heard an answer. She gripped his hand tightly.   
"Come on, Chibi-Usa will want to see you."  
Mamoru held onto her hand but didn't move, he slowly pulled her back to   
him. "Let the poor girl sleep. I'll say hi later." His forehead leaned on hers.   
"But you...are already awake..." He mumbled, staring into her eyes.   
Usagi blushed deeply, her eyes closing slightly.   
Mamoru smiled faintly. His lips brushed against Usagi's, a light feathery   
touch, once then again. He tormented himself by nibbling gently on her lower   
lip. "Usako?" He whispered softly, having moved away from her lips to her ear.  
Usagi blushed slightly, the soft pink flooding her cheeks. She felt   
herself weaken in his arms as she felt his warm breath and lips on her right   
ear. "Hai?"  
Mamoru closed his eyes a moment. "I need to ask you something..."  
Curiousity flooded through Usagi as she heard this. She was about to   
answer him when she heard a cry of joy.   
"Papa!"   
Usagi pulled back from Mamoru as Chibi-Usa jumped into her father's arms.   
Normally she would of been irritated but now she just smiled. She couldn't be   
mad at Chibi-Usa anymore. Maternal instincts had taken over after the fight with   
Galaxia two years ago. It seemed so long ago.   
Mamoru smiled and hugged his future daughter tightly. "I missed you too."   
He chuckled lightly. His gaze wandered to Usagi who was smiling at them warmly.   
'She's matured so much since the first time I met her. My Usako. My rabbit...my   
sweet, innocent rabbit.'  
Usagi slowly joined in the hug, her arms coming round Chibi-Usa as well.   
Chibi-Usa looked back at Usagi and blushed. "Did I interrupt?" She asked   
sheepishly.   
Usagi shook her head. "No, of course not sweetie." She ruffled Chibi-Usa's   
bangs playfully then glanced at Mamoru.  
For a short moment, Mamoru had been staring at Usagi, a distant longing in   
his eyes. He almost blushed as she looked at him. He smiled weakly and looked at   
the sunrise quickly. He wasn't angry with Chibi-Usa. He didn't think it possible   
he could be, but he had been so close. The weight of a small box in his jacket   
pocket made his heart sink slightly.  
  
(End of Part 1)  
  
(Author's notes) Yeah I know it's short but hey, TOUGH NOOGIES! *cackles evilly   
before coming to her senses* Heh, sorry about that. Anyway until Part 2 , I'm   
afraid we must part. Ja ne!  
(Send all comments to Chibibunny4000@aol.com or fire_princess@sailormoon.com)  



	2. Shadows of the Past

How long is forever? :A Usagi/Mamoru Romance  
Part 2: Shadows of the Past  
Rated: PG  
Written by: Kirsti Chibibunny4000@aol.com or Fire_princess@sailormoon.com   
  
Hey fellow moonatics. My name's Kirstin (So we don't have pronunciation problems ~~~(K-EAR-  
st-IN)) but most my friends call me Kirsti or Kirst or Kir ect. . Anyway that's not the point. The   
point is I love anime (SM is #1) and am a hopeless romantic. Thanks for giving my story a chance!   
When I'm not in a blah mood I really am a good writer. Bytheway, in this chapter I introduce an   
original character who takes the place as Mamo-chan's sister. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING   
JUST BECAUSE OF THAT OKAY? This story is still foucused on Usagi and Mamoru, note the   
caption above. Anyway on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon characters, they are entitled to the   
incredibly cool Naoko Takeuchi. Simply, there is not much else to say so I will not bore you with it.  
~*~  
  
A dark cloud had begun to spread itself over the sky like a thick blanket, though it's presence was   
deeply unwelcome. Light flashed from within but was followed by silence instead of thunder. The people   
of Tokyo passed it as nothing more than a storm cloud and went about their ways.   
However, there was one among the large crowd of people, bustling to get to work.   
Red eyes gazed upon the ever-darkening sky and the large cloud blanket that loomed over the city.   
Meioh Setsuna slid a hand under dark green bangs and lifted them slightly. "Something..." Her voice was   
low and only she could hear. "...is coming." Her eyes narrowed. "Something dark..."  
"How long do you think we have?" A deep masculine voice murmured softly beside her. Tenoh   
Haruka appeared to be glaring at the sky as if it were an long awaited rival.   
Kaioh Michiru glanced around them. "The sea is shifting...and the waves grow restless. I fear the   
worst.." She whispered quietly, her hand slowly interlocked with Haruka's.   
Setsuna glanced at Michiru. "Hai..."  
~*~  
  
Tokyo looked dead and barren in a image that projected onto a large crystal mirror that stood   
several feet from a large elaborate throne.   
A lone figure sat on the throne, mainly concealed by shadow. A delicate looking hand raised a   
wine glass to the image. "Pathetic kingdom you've chosen Serenity, but even after these years...I've found   
you." A woman's voice crept from the figure's darkened lips yet it seemed to echo and come from every   
direction. The figure slowly began to stand but was interupted by the door opening. She sat back down   
quickly. "WHO DARES ENTER MY CHAMBERS!" Her voice boomed.  
A man cringed as he entered, he wore a crisp black uniform. His grey eyes looked upon the throne   
warily. "F-f-f-f-forgive me. Oh-oh g-g-great one." He cowered slightly under the gaze of his master. "But   
we are ready to proceed with your plan..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to babble.  
For a moment the figure remained silent. She prolonged a deadly silence, running a finger over the   
carved design on the side of the arm of the throne. Finally, her lips parted, opening to speak. "It took you   
long enough. Proceed."  
The solider nodded and began walking away.  
"Captain..."  
The Captain froze, his shoulders stiffened and his feet seemed to plant to the ground. "Yes , your   
Exellency?"  
The figure looked into her wine glass absently through slits. "I advise that you perform your task   
with quick efficiency, or your time with us may be suddenly...limited."  
The captain felt his heart lurch and he swallowed, his throat dry. "Yes...yes majesty..." He quickly   
left the room.  
The woman stood slowly, still concealed in shadow. "By fire and by blood..." Her voice rumbled.   
A red dust fell from her fingers that sprinked gently onto the white wine. "By ocean and by tears..." Blue   
dust was slowly added to the wine filled chalice. "By wind and by pain..." Silver dust mixed slowly into the   
ever churning liquid. "By Earth and by fear.." The liquid began to glow as green dust slowly added to the   
concoction. She held up the still mixing potion. "By life and by death, I set you free! Bide at my will,   
Elementals, to me!" Her voice boomed and the mixture turned a deep onyx. She threw it forward, smashing   
it upon the ground.  
Smoke slowly filled the room. It spread from where the glass had shattered. Four shadowed   
figures faded into veiw from the smoke.  
"Honorable Master..."  
"Wondrous Majesty..."  
"Most kind Excellency..."  
"Supreme Highness..."  
Four pairs of eyes glimmered in the darkness. Red, Blue, Silver and Green.   
Red was first to come into view. A woman grinned wickedly. Her attire was of a short, revealing   
black dress with flames at the hem and long black boots that reached knee height. She had a very slim,   
sharp edged figure. Every feature she beheld seemed very defined. Her flaming orange hair was pulled   
back into a high bun before it fell elegantly in a ponytail to the small of her back. "We are most grateful..."  
Blue eyes were met with a figure. Carefully shaded lips curved into a sadistic smirk. Her short   
black hair was wild and fell to her shoulders, the tips of the ends a deep blue. Her decor was similar to her   
companion's yet beheld waves instead of fire. Many sapphires embedded themselves up her pointed ears.   
"For your most generous offer."  
The Silver now also met with the rest of it's being. Her hair was very short and of the purest white.   
A section of hair in front of each ear framed her face, following the cheek bone. Her white lips formed a   
small smile. Silver and white signs of smoke decorated her hem. "We have waited a long time for revenge   
on the descendent of Queen Serenity for imprisoning us, as we know you have."  
Dark brown hair with forest green streaks fell in soft waves around the green's shoulders. A crown   
of thorns and roses rested upon her head. Leaves decorated her black cloths. Piercing emerald eyes   
expossed her need for revenge. "We will be honored...to serve you."  
The red's eyes flared fiercely, beholding a rage. "I am Kaji, elemental of fire." Her voice held a   
sharp edge to it.  
"I am Arashi..." The blue said cooly, "Elemental of water..." Her eyes glistened, the sky blue   
seeming to shift from light to dark.  
The silver smoothed her short, feather like hair back. "I am Kaze, elemental of air." Her lips hinted   
at a slight smile.  
The green adjusted the crown upon her head. "I am Jishin, elemental of earth." She shined her   
nails on the chest of her dress.  
The figure walked into the light slowly. She was slim and her features were most elegant. Long   
ebony hair fell to the ground, sleek and shining in the light. However, there was one thing about her that   
made them all flinch. The woman's eyes, were vacant. They beheld no eye, only the white. Some might of   
thought her to be blind but she could see. Another thing was that her eyes seemed darkened and hollow. As   
did her cheek bones seem rather slim, as if only skin covered her bones with no flesh. She seemed almost   
zombie like. "I am Kuragari, Supreme Emperess of the dark kingdom." She raised a skeleton like hand. "I   
have many tasks that demand your attention, elementals. However, before we can dicuss my plan..." She   
studied her nails a minute. "we need to gather energy. I am still weak from my centuries of imprisonment.   
With that energy I may revive and regain my power. Then and only then will we proceed with my plans."   
She looked at the city. "Now go...do not fail me." Her voice was devoid from emotion.  
~*~  
Setsuna stared into her tea. "Can you feel it?" She whispered softly. Her red eyes lifted to look at   
her two companions.   
Michiru nodded. "The shifting of the winds, the disturbance in the sea." She sipped her latte   
quietly, then both of them glanced over at the other.  
Hanako Chiba stared into her tea as if it beheld an answer. "Hai." Her ocean blue eyes raised to   
look outside. "I can feel it...beginning to poison the Earth with it's presence." She pushed a long strand of   
brown hair behind her ear.   
Setsuna sighed. "I'm afraid there will be no permanent peace...until Crystal Tokyo." She looked at   
her friends, first at Michiru then Hanako.  
Michiru nodded then looked at her watch. "We have to meet with Haruka soon..." She looked at   
Hanako who was staring out the window. She raised an eyebrow. "Hanako-san? Did you hear me?"  
Hanako snapped out of her deep thought and looked at Michiru. "Nani?" She sighed a moment.   
"Oh...hai. I heard you..." She pulled money from her purse, leaving a little extra for a tip for the waitress   
who had served them.   
~*~  
"Don't you da-ahhhhhh!" Rei Kumaada screamed as Yuuchirou Kumada dunked her under the   
water of the swimming pool. She came back up, spluttering angrily. "Yuuchirou!" She screeched at her   
husband.   
Minako Aino laughed softly at the two from the pool's edge, until Makoto shoved her friend in the   
pool. "Yaaahhhh!" She cried as she fell in face first.   
Ami Mizuno smiled shyly and gazed out the window, her eyes sadend as she sighed. She twirled   
a lock of dark hair that she had let grow to her shoulders over the years.   
Hotaru Tomoe looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled softly. "Staring out the   
window all day isn't going to make Greg come home sooner."  
Ami blushed. She looked back at Hotaru and laughed. "I know...but..." She glanced at the ring on   
her left hand. "I miss him. I can't wait till he returns."  
Hotaru chuckled. "Just don't ask me to be a bride's maid Ami..." She sighedd. "It must be great to   
fall in love."  
"Yes.." Ami paused, thinking a moment before looking the teenager in the eye. "But anyone can   
fall in love, Hotaru."  
Confusion dawned over Hotaru's face.  
Ami smiled at this reaction before continuing. "It takes true love to stay in love. Falling can just   
easily be just plain attraction."  
Minako leaned on the edge of the pool. "Oh, what would you know Ami! Greg's the only guy   
you've been with!"  
Makoto snickered. "An you've never been with a guy longer than a week."  
Minako's fingers poised like claws. "Makoto-kun! You have nowhere to speak when it comes to   
keeping boyfriends."  
Ami laughed but the happy moment stopped abruptly as she looked at Hotaru. "What's wrong?"   
She questioned as she saw the look of worry cross Hotaru's face.  
Hotaru's hands shook slightly. "Something's wrong….very wrong….  
~*~  
Usagi clung to Mamoru's arm as she always did as they walked through the park, Chibi-Usa   
skipping behind them.   
Mamoru looked at Usagi's happy face then glanced at Chibi-Usa. I wonder if I can get Hanako to   
baby-sit tonight. He pondered absently. His mind wandered then, thinking hard, yet still letting thoughts   
and ideas float into the abyss. How would he ask? Dinner for starters He thought pointedly. That was   
obviously a must.   
~*~  
Kaji hovered over Tokyo. "World of love, world of peace." Her eyes began to glow an eerie red   
and her voice seemed to deepen. "Hell arise, tranquility cease…"  
  
(End of Part 2)   
  
(Author's Notes) Dun dun dun ! What-cha think of it huh? Am I good? Horrible? Doomed to never   
write a good fan-fic ever? *laughs* Oh well. Until Part 3, Ja ne!  
(Send all comments to Chibibunny4000@aol.com or fire_princess@sailormoon.com)  



End file.
